1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to in-situ down-hole acoustic measurements in a production wellbore for determining composition and chemical properties of multi-phase fluids in the wellbore, where the multi-phase fluid measurements are based on chemometric correlations that exist between multi-phase fluid properties and the fluid acoustic properties of sound speed, bulk modulus and acoustic impedance.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fluids produced from a subterranean formation flow into a wellbore that intersects the formation, where the fluids are typically directed to the surface within production tubing. The fluids often are made up of a mixture of hydrocarbons and water, and where the hydrocarbons sometimes are a mixture of liquid and gas. Analyzing properties and/or composition of the produced fluid generally yields useful information about the formation with regard to hydrocarbon production. Further development of the formation for hydrocarbon production is usually driven by the fluid property information obtained. Further, estimates of production capacity, producing zones, production rates, and expected operational life of the wellbore are also sometimes generated based on wellbore fluid analysis. Systems for analyzing downhole production fluid properties are typically disposed at the surface, where the fluid is analyzed at a pressure and temperature that are different from when downhole. Downhole systems often include multlple sensors each of which provides a measurement for one of several fluid properties that is combined to estimate downhole oil volume fractions.